


A Fox and a Coon     Meeting up

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket finds Tails and hopes to get each to their own home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tails in the Tornado 3 see that the team need the Rings he is carrying, So he picks up the mic and says, "Heads up guys, Dropping the payload for you."  
Quickly and easily tails avoids the missiles and other robotic ships. With a quick press of a button he releases the crate full of rings for his friends to gather up and use

Sonic, Amy and Knuckle quickly gather up the rings before resuming the attack on Robotic's metal army.

No one notices the black ray coming down from the clouds and striking the aircraft. Only hearing Tails screaming over the Mic

Robotic knows from experience only one thing that is worse than Sonic is an angry sonic and order his troops to retreat.

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles watch in horror as the Tornado 3 crashes and explodes. In a heart beat all three are searching the wreckage to find Tails with no luck.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rocket is barely able to land the escape pod from the spacecraft that Quill was considering buying as a spare for the Milano. Luckily Gamora had gone with him and when she saw the condition of the ship she did not hesitate and had Quill call him to look over the craft.  
Rocket knew it was a piece of crap and told it to his friends but the sales associates gave Quill a good look at her breast, as she suggested that he give it a test drive. So Peter, Gamora, the sales associate , her boss and him. Took it for a trip. But before too long the spacecraft began to fall apart. While he was trying to fix it, an explosion almost split the ship. Forcing an evacuation, the took the main escape pod and he barely got to the spare pod before the ship exploded.

Rocket realized the only way he was going to make it to the port of this blasphemy of a planet he was on was to find something to give the pod's battery some juice  
He than notice the black ray in the sky and see something fall towards the ground. But he also saw his radar claiming an energy source was there also. He quickly grabbed his secondary guns and four bombs before heading out towards the energy source. Approxiamately a mile to the north of where he was at.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket saw the figure lying on the groundwas a young male fox who was naked except for shoes and gloves. His hand held energy locator stated the source of power was under the body. Quickly he check the body and was surprised the individual was still alive. So with extra care he rolled the body off the energy source. And went to pick up the bright stone only for hsi fingers to get shocked.  
He looked at the boy back and saw no burns marks but he did hear someone approaching. So he rolled the boy's body back onto the stone and than notice a yellowish ring that was part way into the side of the young boy.

Before Rocket could check on it he was surrounded by four scavenger of various species and hieghts. The largest said, "Give us everything you have on you and we will not kill you when we are done with you."

Rocket stood and smiled before saying, "You might have heard of me before on this ass wipe of a planet you live on. I go by the name Banditos the mercenary."

The leader snarled , "Kill them both."

Rocket wiped the sweat from his brow before he removed everything he could from the four dead scavengers. He than try to use a peice of cloth to pick up the stone only for the cloth to instantly catch fire. Realizing the young boy and the stone were somehow connected. That left Rocket with only one option.  
He put his hand over the boy's hand and picked up the stone. He than placed the young boy's body onto the stretcher he made with the stone sitting on the young boy's abdoman. He than hurried back to the escape pod pulling the stretcher behind him.

Rocket check the boy body out and found that with the exception of the boy being unconscious, he was in good health. Even his two tails were okay. He have to ask the young boy about them when he was awake.  
he secured the door before laying down and going to sleep.


	2. Where am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tail wakes up and seeing Rocket's back is terrified of him

Rocket realized he needs to clean up and he need to get some clothes on the young boy, too. So he found the cleanest clothes from the scavengers and tailor them to fit him and the young boy.  
Rocket than went and undressed, store his dirty clothes into a duffle bag before going into the cockpit and giving him a sponge bath since water was scares on the escape pod.

Tails awoke and put his hand to his head and try to recall what had happened. Sitting up he notice the individual in the cockpit and that he had cybernetic in him. Before jumping off the coach and running to the door.  
Only to find it has been locked and he had no way to open it.

Rocket hearing the noise quickly grabbed the young boy before saying, "I am not going to hurt you, so calm yourself. My name is Rocket and I am a member of the guardians of the galaxy. Now do me a favor and tell me what your name is."

Tails nervously replied, " I am Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails." AS he tried to spin his tail with no luck

Rocket smiled before saying," We have a limited water supply, so give yourself a sponge bath and than we can get you dress." and place Tails on the ground.

Tails move to the water and takes off his gloves, belt and shoes before taking a quick sponge bath. He notice rocket is working on the communication device. He quickly says, "There are some tools in my belt you can use if you want to."  
Rockets quickly grabs Tails' belt and get the tools out before making headway with the radio. After about 30 minutes, He says, " Good news. I contact my friends and they will be here tomorrow."

Tails yawned before saying, " I am going to rest," and headed for the couch.

Rocket says," One moment," before handing Tails the tool belt back with the tools inside.

Tails lay down on the couch and quickly fell asleep before Rocket went to the pilot chair and fall asleep.

Rocket awoke hearing the Milano landing nearby. He look and seeing Tails still asleep, smiled before heading out.

Gamora exited the Milano and seeing Rocket ran to him before saying, " Glad your ok." She than handed him his Baby.

Meanwhile Drax and Peter attached cables to the escape pod. So they could pull it into the Milano cargo bay

Rocket remembering Tails was still inside asleep said, "We are going to have a guess for a few days until we can get him home." Before running into the escape pod.

Tails awoke as he heard the door open and sighed, when he realized it was only Rocket.

Rocket handed Tails a shirt and a pair of pants before saying, "Get dressed, my friends are here. And once we figure out how to send you home, we will."

Tails looked outside and saw that everyone was wearing clothes, decided not to argue and quickly put the clothes on before letting Rocket guide him out of the ship

Gamora seeing Tails ran up to him and immediately picked him up before saying, "HE is adorable." and rubbed her face against his face.

Tails blushed before pleading, "Please put me down.:

Drax yelled, "We have company." Spotting several group of scavengers."

Rocket glad he had his baby back in his arm, climbs to the top of the pod and brings his weapon around in front of him.

The Scavengers seeing Rocket with his gun, instantly began to quickly retreat. Yelling "It is Banditos the Mercenary." "Banditos the Devil." or "Pistolet Diabel"

Groot grabbed Rocket from pod before saying, "I am Groot" Glad you survive little buddy.

Rocket pull himself away from Groot before saying, "I want you to introduce you to a friend." Before heading over to Gamora.

Tails seeing Rocket pleads, "Please have her put me down."

Rocket smiled before saying, "Gamora, you know your deadliest woman in the universe rep is getting a lot of damaged done to it. With you acting like a little school girl with a new plushy ."

Gamora immediately put Tails down and check to see, if any one saw her. She than looked at Rocket and said, "Maybe, you should do some introduction."

Rocket smiled before saying," Everyone, this is Miles Prower, but prefers to be call Tails." than he turns to Tails and continue, "Tails, the lady is Gamora, over there is Peter Jason Quill and the muscular dude is Drax. Behind me is my very best friend and constant companion, Groot."

Groot says, "I am Groot." A pleasure to meet you

Tails responds, "The pleasure is all mine."

Rocket stared at Tails before saying, I don't believe it, you understood him."

Tail replied, "Can't everyone here understand him?" As a bolt of energy started to go by him but is suddenly diverted and go through the ring and into the chaos emerald.

Rocket seeing this automatically knows how to get Tails home or at least 90% sure, which is a lot better than Peter ever gets before turning to Tails and saying, " I think I have figure a way to get you home."

Tails excited asked, "how."

After Rocket explain his theory to Tails, The fly the Milano to a Power station grid before lining up all Rocket's energy impulse weapons, including the ones attached to the Milano. Rocket than has Tails facing at an angle from the grid and holding the emerald in the hand farthest from the grid. Once Rocket is back by the ship he press the remote and all the weapons fire. Shooting between Tails (His eyes closed as he concentrate on his bedroom) and the grid.

The energy from the shot are pulled thru the ring and into the emerald, The emerald than reaches into the grid and pulls out more power from it before Without any warning bright white flashes and Tails is gone

Rocket whispers "Remember Tails live life to the fullest." Before hollering. " Okay let gets this stuff back onto the ship."


	3. Home sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails is back home

Tails carefully opened his eyes and saw that he was home. The emerald and the ring were laying on the bed. IT worked he thought before hearing something downstairs. So he reached for the door knob and than realized he was not wearing any gloves and he still had the ridiculous pants and shirt on.

So he quickly took off the pants and shirts, and put them into the hamper to be wash before putting on a clean pair of gloves and heading downstairs.

To his surprise, It is Sally, Cream and Peaches had entered the house. Seeing him Cream shouts, "Hey Tails."

Tails turned to Sally before saying, " I thought you told me it was not proper to enter someone's place without being invited."

Sally answered, " Sonic told me to wait for him inside and where the spare key was. I am going to make some meals for when they get back." 

Tails followed Sally, Cream and Peaches into the kitchen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and the entire sonic group enters the house. Sonic was not sure how he was going to explain to Peaches and Cream that Tail was no more.

Sally seeing Sonic looking depress, asked, "What is wrong, sweet heart."

Peach and Cream came out with two trays of sandwiches and put them on top of the table.

Sonic answered, " I need for everyone to take a seat." 

Tails brought out the cart with the drinks on it. That Sally added Green food dye to before saying, "What is up sonic?" knowing sonic would be surprise he was alive.

Sonic seeing Tails began to stammer "How, we saw, tornado crash, black ray."

Tails understood and replied, "Got sent to another dimension and they help me get back here." Before grabbing three glasses of apple juices that sally also added green dye to. Before handing one to Peach and One to Cream

Silver asked," They knew how to do cross dimensional time travel?"

Tail answered," Actual Rocket, figure it out when a shot aimed for him was absorbed by the chaos emerald." Before turning to Peach and Cream and saying, "He also told me to enjoy life." and kissing each one on the cheek.

Suddenly four simultaneous slap sounded from behind Tails, he turned and saw the other males rubbing the back of their heads.

Sally said, "That is what a true gentle being does."

Amy said," That is how your to treat a lady."

Blaze said, " Now that is what a real man does, sugar."

Rogue said," Maybe you can have him give you a few lesson."

Sonic replied, "Geez, No reason to get abusive." Before getting an evil grin on his face. The other males seem to be infected with the same grin. Before they quickly drank the green ale. Grab their girlfriend and Kiss them

Tail, Peach and Cream laughed at what they saw. Sonic kissing Sally. Silver kissing Blaze. Knuckle kissing Rogue. Amy kissing Shadow.

Peach asked," Tails you want to go upstairs and playhouse?"

Tail answered," Nah, that what they are doing done here. We could play UNO instead.

THE END


End file.
